The Most Important Thing is Being Friends
The Most Important Thing is Being Friends is a song featured in Journey Beyond Sodor. Lyrics Thomas: Nobody has to be the favourite It's not a competition in the end It doesn't matter if you prove that you're the very best But what will happen when you put your friendship to the test Never mind about who is the favourite The most important thing is being friends! Thomas and James: The most important thing is being friends! Theo and Lexi: Everybody can help! Everybody join in! When everybody has a part to play Hurricane: Then everybody can win! Theo, Lexi, Merlin and Frankie: Everybody can help! Red, green, yellow or blue! When you're ready to try You'll find out what you can do! Thomas, James and Beresford: Everybody can help! What I'm saying is true! When you give it a try You'll find out what you can do! Thomas and James: Nobody has to be the favourite It's not a competition in the end It doesn't matter if you prove That you're the very best But what will happen when you Put your friendship to the test Never mind about Who is the favourite The most important thing is being friends Nobody has to be the favourite (Everybody can help) It's not a competition in the end (Everybody join in) The Steam Team: It doesn't matter if you prove That you're the very best Gordon: Everybody can win! The Steam Team: But what will happen when you Put your friendship to the test Hurricane: Never mind about who is the favourite Theo, Frankie, Hurricane, Merlin and Lexi: The most important thing is being friends! The Steam Team The most important thing is being friends! Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Hurricane * Merlin * Theo * Lexi * Frankie * Trevor * Beresford * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (cameo) * Connor (cameo) * Victor (cameo) * Kevin (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) * The Blond-haired Boy (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) * The Great Railway Show Judge (cameo) Voice Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Gordon and Sir Topham Hatt * Rob Rackstraw as James * Nigel Pilkington as Percy and Trevor * Teresa Gallagher as Emily * Jim Howick as Hurricane * Hugh Bonneville as Merlin * Darren Boyd as Theo * Lucy Montgomery as Lexi * Sophie Colquhoun as Frankie * Colin McFarlane as Beresford US * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward * Kerry Shale as Gordon * Rob Rackstraw as James * Christopher Ragland as Percy and Trevor * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Jim Howick as Hurricane * Hugh Bonneville as Merlin * Darren Boyd as Theo * Lucy Montgomery as Lexi * Sophie Colquhoun as Frankie * Colin McFarlane as Beresford * Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt Category:Future Releases Category:Songs